gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Pennington
Parker Pennington is a minor character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. He is the school reporter, replacing graduated character Jacob Ben Isreal. Parker is mainly seen in the season premieres, aside from For Your Entertainment, being used as a means to recap the things that have changed over the summer and between seasons. Truth or Dare marks the only episode so far that Parker has had a major role in. Parker Pennington is portrayed by Michael Cera, who is famous for his role in Juno, alongside Ellen Page, who portrays Lana Addison. Background Parker was a character intended to be a lot like Jacob Ben Isreal. His role was to be the school reporter, recapping between season (and on the show, over the summer) changes and to be a sort-of gag character. Parker thus, has appeared in all of the season premieres, beginning with the Season 2 premiere episode, High School Never Ends. Not much is known about him aside from the fact that he is a freshman in Season 2 and he's apparently in the AV Club due to Taylor Atkinson's AV Geek nickname for him. Biography Season 2 Parker makes his first appearance in High School Never Ends' opening scene, giving the back to school news report. He interviews Jaxon Pierce, James Holland, and Declan Pierce and questions them about their over the summer plans. During his interview, he reveals that James failed his classes the year before and gets Declan to admit that he quit Glee Club to focus on his school work. James interupts the interview, threatening to hit Parker, causing Parker to tell an unseen assistant named Todd to cut the camera off. Season 3 Parker appears in the Season 3 premiere, Days of Glory as he ambushes Honey Berry and Lucas Aguirre for an interview. He questions Honey about her break up with Declan over the summer, to which Honey says that she doesn't wanna talk about it. He question's Lucas' sexuality after finding out that he is dating Honey because he thought Lucas was gay, to which Lucas corrects that he is bisexual. Parker then moves along to Lana Addison and questions her about the fact that she is still seeing Hallie Grace in secret. Lana tells Parker that if thanks to him, her mother finds out, she'll break his nose. Parker hurries over to Jaxon and asks him if the rumor about the rings that he and James sport being engagements rings is true. Jaxon refuses to comment, causing Parker to say that he thinks it's confirmation of the rumor's truth. Jaxon tells him to edit it out, trying to grab the camera, causing Parker to run down the halls, the camera still recording live. Later in Season 3, during Truth or Dare, Parker reappears, planning to get to the bottom about the rumors surrounding Glee Club's New Year's Eve party for his Rumor Patrol segment. He first tries to interview Kevin Rhodes, but it's obvious that Kevin's version of events is skewed. Miles then tries to give his side of the story of how the party came to be, but his version is also inaccurate. Nicole Martin appears and gives Parker the actual events. Parker then goes to Lucas to find out what happened at the party concerning the rumors that Honey cheated on Lucas. Lucas tells him to get the camera out of his face, performing Rumors by Lindsay Lohan. Unsatisfied, Parker moves along to Aldy Williams and questions him about the prank resulting from the game of truth or dare that nearly got Aldy and Evan arrested. Aldy's version is obviously exaggerated, so he then interviews Evan Marx, who tells the truth. Parker questions Ana Watson the next day about the game of spin the bottle, but after she and Taylor Atkinson both exaggerate the events to make the other look bad due to their feud, he goes to Jaxon for the truth. Jaxon sets the record straight and the next morning, Parker airs his rumor patrol segment, setting the rumors straight. Personality Parker is portrayed as almost a stereotypical nerdy character. He's a lot like Jacob Ben Isreal, being both nosy and inquisitive. He seems to possess an uncanny ability to get people to divulge secrets and the truth. Not much else is known except that despite both James and Lana threatening him, he seemed to care enough about Glee Club to set the potentially reputation damaging rumors about them straight. Or maybe he did it to get people to watch his segment. It is not exactly clear what his motives were. Appearance Parker is tall, lean, and apparently obviously nerdy in appearance. James comments at one point that he has buck teeth. Sexuality Although never stated, JamesonOTP confirms Parker is straight and in Season 4, he will have eyes for a female character. Trivia *Was never meant to have a portrayer as he was a sort of gag character and means for recapping between season changes. However, after his increased role in Truth or Dare, it was decided he should be given an actor. Michael Cera was chosen. *Is considered the "next" Jacob Ben Isreal *Is confirmed by JamesonOTP to be a freshman in Season 2 and he will be back for Seasons 4, 5, and 6. He will leave after Season 6. *Will have a storyline in Season 4. Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students